The Start of Something Grand
by assassinguy200
Summary: It's time to show you all...


A Thunderdome of dark clouds flew around a barren area. Dust, dirt, and dried blood was spread out across the ground. A man was lying on his back with his eyes shut, he groaned and coughed before sitting up and coughing more. His blood-red hair went over his eyes slightly, he looked about nineteen, he had a red hoodie with black sleeves and a single black, fingerless glove on his right hand. A pair of black sweatpants with a single red line going down the pants leg. As well as matching black work boots.

He opened his eyes, showing off the matching color red, and looked around the area. "What the hell?! Where am I? Where's Kotomi?!" he shouted out and looked around the area, he looked up and, one by one, he saw figures dropping down from the clouds, crashing against the ground in groups, some were around him while others landing across from him or on the near the other groups.

The man looked over and saw two other men, one a younger boy and the other an older man, "Yagi! Ozaki!" he stood up, standing at six foot three and ran over to them.

The younger boy opened his eyes first, the right side of his face was covered by a large burn scar, his eye was scrunched up and his jet black hair was messy. His black hoodie was ripped in the hood and several parts and he had no shirt on underneath, his jeans were ripped at the knees and he had black sneakers on. "B-Brother?" he stood up and held his head. He was at least five foot eight and looked around. "Where are we…?"

The other man called Ozaki slowly gets up and shakes his head, his blonde hair was cut short and his eyes were sky blue, he had on a white fursuit with a sword resting on his side in a white scabbard. He got up and pushed the dust and dirt off his suit, he was the same height as the red-haired man. "I don't recall any of this being here…Hikan, do you know where we're at?"

"No…" the red-haired man named Hikan replied and looked towards the others figures, spotting on out of the corner of his eye. "Akumu?!"

A blue-haired man was standing nearby with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the dark clouds above, he had a blue hoodie with a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. He had dark eyeshadow around his eyes and he looked over towards who called his name. He smiled, "Oh hi Hikan. Long-time no see."

"Even you're here too? And...who are those guys?" He pointed over towards the others.

Away from the four, another group of people stood up. Two twins, a boy, and a girl stood up and shook their heads. Both looked to be the same age as thirteen, the girl had her right eye covered while the boy had his left eye covered by their hair. The girl had a black dress with dark pink sleeves and matching black leggings and slippers while the boy had a dark long-sleeved shirt and a bandage over his hand, the boy stayed really close to his sister and looked around They only looked to be four foot six. "Y-Yin...where are we…?"

The girl took his hands and held them firmly, smiling at him. "It's okay, Yang. Look." she pointed over towards another man standing near them, his snow-white hair seemed to shine in the dark void they were in, even with the white hair, he looked to be young. He had glowing eyes with lightning bolts in his irises and a light blue jacket, he kept it unzipped to show his abs and chest and he had matching blue suit pants and dress shoes. He looked back at the twins, "Yin and Yang. You're here too?"

"Kibo!" Yin called out, "We're so glad you're here."

"I'm glad _he_ is." Kibo said and pointed behind them. The two turned their heads and gasped, standing up behind them, looking out towards the other figures, was another man. He had dark black hair along with a blue shirt with a wave going across the front and a long white scarf that got more blue as it went down. One of his sleeves was gone, revealing his right arm with tattoos Japanese markings all over his arm. On his back was a longsword in a scabbard and he had blue cargo pants with a pistol on his side and black boots.

"ASSASSIN!" the twins shouted.

Another man slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he groaned in pain before getting to his feet, his skin wasn't wrinkled in the slightest, but his hair was grey and he had a scar above his left eye. He wore a black trench coat with black fingerless gloves and cargo pants. Along with black dress shoes. "What...happened?"

He got to his feet and locked eyes with Hikan. The two stared at each other before the old man turned to the touch on his shoulder, another old man stood behind him. "Well met, brother." His voice was deep-toned, the sound of a warrior. He had a large grey beard to match his long grey hair, he wore black pointed armor with red glowing spots on his abs and chest, the points were mainly on his shoulder pads and he matched it with pointed gloves, greaves, and boots.

"Sanjiro…" the younger old man called out to him, he looked and saw another being sitting on the ground, looking bored. It was a lizard, they had black armor on as well, but it looked closer to a shirt with a skull where their chest is, along with a long black cape, they had matching gauntlets, a black bow and arrows, greaves, and boots. It had dark scales and bright orange eyes, as well as blue paint going down their eyes to their neck.

"Where is this?" he said, his voice was a little deep but not too much. "I prefer darkness, yes. But I wasn't aware this place existed."

"Everyone seems to have the same question," Sanjiro replied and looked towards the younger old man. "What about you, Saito?"

"I don't know…" he replied.

Moving onto the last group, there were six of them. They were all very colorful compared to the others in the dark void. One of them had a navy blue hoodie with a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath with dark yoga pants and black boots. His hair was combed down in the back, but he had six parts on top that were sticking up. The weirdest part was it seemed to flow occasionally, like tentacles. He was looking towards each of the other figures with his bright green eyes, confused. "What the heck?"

Another one of them, a green one this time, looked around. "I don't understand either…" He had the same type of hair as the blue one. But he had a green hoodie and headphones around his neck, he wore black shorts instead of pants and had matching green sneakers. His eyes were a turquoise color.

A purple girl this time took the blue one's hand and squeezed it, she had short purple hair and was wearing a purple hat with a little white ball at the end. A pink and purple jacket with a collar and the same type of pants as the blue one, only her hips stuck out more due to being female. She was wearing purple sneakers. "I'm scared…"

"It's alright, Toshi." the blue one reassured and squeezed her hand back.

Another blue girl walked up beside the green one, looking concerned. She was wearing a blue and pink striped sweater and had long tight pants on too. Her blue hair was flattened down over her head and went down her back and over her shoulders slightly, her yellow eyes only shown concern. "James…"

"It's alright, babe. We're here with you." James wrapped his arms around the blue-haired girl and looked behind him to the last two. "You two okay?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah."

The last two were another boy and girl, the boy was taller than the others and was the only dark-skinned there, his short spiky hair was purple and he had matching purple eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt and had a pair of jeans with a belt. Along with black motorcycle boots.

The girl had long pink hair that flattened behind her head, but it flowed down her shoulders towards her knees. She was a little scared but her sky blue eyes were trying to show that she was remaining brave. She had a light red and white shirt on with part of it off her shoulder, but it held on due to a strap. She had shorts on that stopped that revealed her legs and pink sneakers on. "Where are we…?"

The blue-haired boy shook his head, "I have no idea…" All of them looked to be four feet except for the dark-skinned one, who stood at the same height as the twins over on Assassins side. But everyone else towered over them.

"Everyone." A voice boomed throughout the dome as a bright light appeared, some covered their eyes while Hikan, Assassin, and Akumu stared right at it. Once it died down another man stood in the air, he had his hands behind his back and a dark robe on, he had a pair of glasses and a small scruffy beard, as well as short dark hair. "You're probably wondering why I called you here today."

"Yeah!" the dark-skinned boy shouted, "Why are we here?"

"John!" James shouted towards him, John only looked at his friend.

"What? He obviously knows!"

"I will explain everything, not to worry." the man said and walked around in the air, "First let me welcome you here, the start of everything."

"What?" The lizard called out, "The start? There's nothing here."

"Indeed." the man replied and looked down at their group. "Nothing yet. As all ideas first start."

He continued walking in the air, "Each of you have been apart of something great, something that took many days or months to make and have suddenly vanished or appeared. I have called you all here for one reason."

"What's that?" Assassin demanded, the man smiled.

"All of you have one thing in common, I can't tell you what it is but it's the reason why you're all standing in this same room right now. It is time to resurface and get back to where you are."

"What are you talking about?!" Hikan shouted, "You brought us here to just monologue?"

"Not exactly." the man held his arms up, "As I said, this place is where ideas start. You might be looking at your future allies, future opponents, your special someone, it does not matter."

Hearing this caused everyone to look at each other. Questions popped up in everyone's heads, what's this guy talking about? Why are those kids here? Why do they have tentacles for hair?

"Excuse me." Sanjiro stepped up, "You say ideas start here. What exactly does that mean?"

"Good question." the man floated down near them, "It's tough to explain to everyone, but you all have your own parts. Each and every one of you."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Ozaki shouted, the man suddenly appeared in front of Hikans group.

"Yes it does." the man said, "However, you three would never understand. Only one might." he looked at Akumu and smiled.

"Perhaps…" he smiled and averted his gaze.

"Of course he would know…" Yagi muttered, Ozak stepped up and took his sword from his scabbard, pointing it at the man.

"Cut the crap. Just who are you? And why did you kidnap us? Especially them." Ozaki pointed over to the younger group of six squids. "They're kids!"

"Hey! We're adults thank you!" The blue-haired squid shouted over. "Just because we look like kids doesn't mean we are!"

"Calm down, Woomsin…" Toshi replied and turned his head towards her.

"Those six are very special in their own way, they too have their own part." the man flew into the air again and moved back. "Even the ones here, who were thought to be dead." he vanished and reappeared in front of Assassin. "Even they have their part."

He stared down the man before taking his pistol out and firing, the bullet phased through the man's head and went straight towards Hikan. He summoned a red short sword and sliced the air with insane speed, sparks flew as the bullet flipped through the air and hit the ground, causing the metal sound to erupt. "Watch your fire, dumbass!" he shouted, Assassin looked around the man and scoffed.

"Feisty are we?" the man flew up into the air again. "I am known as The Creator. And all of you will be apart of something great again. I will assure you."

"Akumu, what is he talking about?" Hikan looked towards his counterpart, "You know something!"

"That would spoil the surprise! Why would I do that?" he replied and laughed, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"You have nothing to fear. I can assure you." The Creator continued, "I can't wait to see how you fare with what I have planned."

"What do you mean?" Hikan shouted towards him again, "Tell us now! Why did you bring us here? To kill us?"

"No. I can never." The Creator replied, "None of you would truly die. If I wanted you dead, I could kill you all now."

"Heh." Assassin snickered and walked forward, his arms sparked and his hair started to flow. "Care to test it?"

Hikan growled as fire erupted around his body and he walked forward, flames formed on his back to make wings.

Saito stepped forward himself after seeing Hikan move up and Kibo did the same once seeing Assassin. The Creator looked at each of them before sighing. Kibo, Assassin, and Saito all shot a powerful lightning blast from their hands while Hikan shot fire from his, all hitting the man directly. They were suddenly stopped as they were shoved to the ground from an unknown force.

"As I said, I could kill you all if I wanted too." The Creator was still flying in the air with no wounds, he had his hand held down towards the ground. "You cannot hurt me."

The four struggled to move and get up, "Dude! This is crazy!" James said and looked at Woomsin, "What did you put in those shakes?!"

"I didn't do anything! It was just a New Years Party! John was in charge of getting the ingredients!"

"Don't blame me!"

The Creator put his hand around his back again and the four were finally able to stand. "Again, I have many plans for each of you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will." he swiped his hand across the air and everyone slowly disappeared, screams were coming out from the young squid group while confused looks went around with the others. The only one who wasn't affected was Akumu, who stood with a smile still.

"Make it fun for me, yeah?" he called out and The Creator smiled. Once the room was empty, The Creator looked to the top of the dome.

"Such interesting characters…" He swiped his arm again and images popped up around in the Thunderdomes clouds, one of them showed two young girls talking with each other, both of their hair was a blood red. Another showed a young boy struggling to stay awake at his desk while Kibo stood behind him and slammed his desk every time he fell asleep. Another showed Woomsin standing around in a city surrounded by other kids ranging from various colors, and the last on showed a younger Sanjiro, standing on top of a mountain with an aura flying into him. As if he was absorbing something. "In due time...everyone will see what will do."

He smiled and vanished, "I'M BACK." and then the Thunderdome disappeared...

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Hey, so it's been a pretty long while since I've been here. And you might be asking yourself, Assassin, what the hell did I just read? 2020 is going to be the year of Hard Work for me. I have many things planned both inside and outside of writing, but one of the biggest is to get back to writing itself. You may have seen some new characters, some old characters. What does that mean? You'll just have to be patient and find out.**

**I mainly wanted to come on here and to post to show everyone that I'm not dead, I've just been super busy and have taken a bit too long off of writing. Now I want to continue again and I hope everyone will be happy once they see me come back fully. For easy updates on stories and to know the progress of some of them. Please follow my Twitter ( Assassinguy200). You can also be able to chat with me on Twitter much easier than on here since I'm on it just about every day. Who knows, you might just make some new friends too! **

**That's all I really wanted to say, Have a happy 2020 everyone! And I'll be back soon!**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
**


End file.
